Aaaaah la dure vie de chanteur ou historique d'un
by Cateyed
Summary: Vous prenez un sevy,ryry,lulu et tom vous les mettez totalement ooc,vous en faites un boys band et voila le résultat pathétique


b Chapitre unique : Aaaah,la dure vie de chanteur... /b 

Londres,studio d'enregistrement Tefal(captez l'allusion?),8h00 du matin et une poignée de secondes...

Un duo,pour le moins insolite,se mit en place,le trac menaçait sérieusement de leur faire craquer le coeur.Derriére eux,un homme à la face de serpent se grillait une cigarette,bien peinard,et attendait plus ou moins patiement que les deux divas finissent leurs échauffements.

Ils enregistraient leur premier tube et ils se prenaient déjà pour les nouveaux Stone et Charden.

Tom,car c'était lui,fût tiré de ses pensées par un toquement bref contre la porte et l'inoportun se permit d'entrer sans même attendre de réponse.C'était leur manager,Joe,un type gras et hideux,et dont les idées foireuses ne se comptaient même plus.Il devait aussi mélomane qu'une huître -et possédait à peu près le même QI.Cette fois-ci,l'ennervement transformait ses traits en une grimace déplaisante qui suffit à Tom pour le dégoûter à tout jamais de la nouriture et ,en éteignant sa cigarette,Joe se mit à les encourager.

-"Allez Severus,Harry et Tom le temps c'est de l'argent et louer un studio pareil ça en coûte.Ecoutez-moi bien,vous n'avez aucunes raisons de paniquer,OK?"

Les trois acquiéscérent d'un même mouvement de tête,et même si ils ne le montraient,Tom était sûr que le coeur de Severus devait battre aussi vite que celui d'un hamster en train de pédaler dans une cage et que le caleçon d'Harry serait irrécupérable.

Tom scruta la vitre qui séparait leur pièce de celle où se trouvait l'équipe technique,quand Joe leur fit un décompte à partir de ses doigts et ce fût au tour de l'ex-terrible seigneur noir de jouer.Ses long doigts blancs pianotaient sans retenue sur les touches en ivoire de l'imposant piano,ils faisaient courrir dans le vent une mélodie douce,il donnait le rythme aux chanteurs.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Merlin,passer 9 heures dans un studio d'enregistrement moldu avec des moldus ennervant avait le don de mettre les nerfs de notre très cher pianiste ,et accesoirement ancien mage noir le plus terrifiant de ce siècle, à rude épreuve.Mais dans l'ensemble,l'enregistrement de leur "tube" ne s'était pas trop mal passé,il était même très concluant selon les dires de Joe qui n'avait pas cesser de vouloir lui apprendre son talent pour le piano.Tom eut un sourire de satisfaction en pensant à la réaction qu'il aurait quand il découvrirait les rats qu'il avait mis dans sa voiture.Si tant est que les pauvres vermines puissent survivre dans ce tas de feraille empestant la vieille cigarette.

Dans l'air glacial de ce début de soirée,près de la porte de sortie de secours du studio,Tom se saisit de son paquet de cigarette,se la cala dans le bec et alluma le briquet dont la flamme orangée faisait ressortir la lueur malveillante dans le regard carmin du Lord Noir.Ses yeux étaient désormais la seule trace visible de son passé mouvementé dont il ne voulait plus entendre parler.Et pourtant,il était le pianiste du groupe qu'avait formé trois personnes plus ou moins importantes de son passé : Severus et Harry étaient les chanteurs et...Lucius était le choriste.Ce dernier avait un peu protesté de se voir attribuer un rôle aussi insignifiant mais la vue de la tenue-petite robe rose à frourou-l'avait finalement convaincu.Là encore,Tom ne retint pas son ricanement.

A ce moment là,Severus,Harry et Lucius sortirent du studio,tous trois emmitouflés dans de gros vêtements afin de lutter efficacement contre le froid mordant.Lucius avait même mis du labello cerise(celui que j'utilise en ce moment ) donnant ainsi un éclat rosé sur ses lèvres fines.

-"Vous en avez mis du temps" siffla(mais rien que pour la forme) Tom

-"Que veux-tu,notre Severus faisait un peu de drague à Harry et comme les seuls sons clairs qui provenaient de leur bouche ressemblaient à des grognements il a fallu que je les pousses pour sortir" répliqua un Lucius Malfoy d'un ton enjoué.

Les réactions furent immédiates: Harry fût pris d'un intêret particulier et subit pour l'étude du sol et Severus grogne un "Ta gueulle Malfoy ou je t'arrache les cheveux" trop agressif pour être nonchalant.Suite à cette menace,Lucius ferma sa boite à camembert de peur que le ténébreux chanteur ne mette ses menaces à exécution.Le blond était particulièrement fièr et amoureux de sa chevelure.Quant à Tom,il venait enfin de trouver quelque chose pour combattre l'ennui qui pesait sur lui depuis quelques semaines...Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pressentait déjà qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

-"Bon,que diriez-vous si on allait tous les quatres au resto?Pour fêter notre futur succès?" demanda Tom

Là encore des réactions spontanées fusérent de toutes part : Severus devint plus livide qu'un slip blanc lavé par Dash,Harry emmetait des sons du genre "Groumf" et Lucius sauta sur place comme un gosse devant un sapin de Noël surplombant une montagne de cadeaux.

Avec toutes ces bizarreries,notre pauvre pianiste ne savais plus où donner de la tête,et demanda donc plus d'explications à Lucius-Lulu pour les intimes-car si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui était toujours au courant de tous les ragots c'était bien lui-d'ailleurs son autre surnom était Paris Match-c'est pas pour rien.

-"Hé Lulu,pourquoi ils réagissent,comme ça?t'as une idée?" dis Tom

Le Lulu en question,voyant là une nouvelle opportunité de faire chier son monde,pris son air la plus enjoué et son timbre le plus mystérieux pour répondre un :

-"Je ne sais pas...Qui sais ce qu'ils pourraient nous cacher?"répliqua Lucius.

-"Faillirais-tu?N'honorerais-tu plus ta réputation de cancaneur?" dis Tom.

Le plan de l'ex Mage Noir fonctionna à merveille,il avait frappé au talon d'Achille de Lucius (éh on n'est pas un ex Mage Noir pour rien) et le blond tomba-comme un bleu-dans le piège machiavélique et surtout Ô combien subtil de Tom.Il alla tout de fois se poster près de lui en avisant le regard noir de Severus,ne se souvenant que trop bien de la fois où il avait plongé sa tête dans la cuvette,ce qui avait porté un coup fatal à la brillance naturelle de ses cheveux.Harry ,lui demeurait toujours silencieux mais montait crescendo dans les différentes nuances de rouge.

-"Alors?" cracha avec impatience,Tom.A croire que sa trop grande proximité avec Lucius lui avait donnait le goût des cancans (nda: et encore heureux que ce soit pas le goût de la péroxydation).

-"En fait,ils ont prévus de sortir tout les deux ensembles."répliqua,avec un subtil mélange de peur et d'excitation,un Lucius recroquevillé près de Tom.

-"Tient,tient on passe au niveau supérieur.Tant mieux,j'en avais un peu marre de vous voir vous regarder en chien de faïence."dis Tom,une lueur malsaine et malveillante réanimant ses yeux,accentués par un sourire diabolique.(nda:faut dire qu'en matière de sourire diabolique Tom à reçut le prix décerné de la promotion 1958.C'était un grand moment d'Histoire)

Harry couina comme une petite souris effrayée et Severus s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive: la "jeunesse" dans toute sa splendeur.(nda: éh oui sévy n'est peut-être plus tout jeune mais c'est un gamin comparé à notre très cher Voldy).N'attendant pas plus de ces jeunes amoureux transis,Tom pris Lucius par le bras et l'entraîna vers la rue animée non sans exclamer-haut et fort- un truc du genre:

-"Tu crois qu'il vont me choisir comme pianiste pour leur mariage"avant de s'éclipser.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils avaient enregistrer en studio,et il n'était pas rare de surprendre Severus et Harry en pleine étude bucco-linguale au détour d'un couloir,si bien que ç'en devenait gênant.

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet dominant des les préoccupations de Lucius.En effet,en vue de la sortie de leur album,ils étaient conviés sur les plateaux télés dont l'audimat plafonnait-et de loin quoique...-le nombre d'imbéciles sur cette planète et ce,depuis la nuit des temps.C'est dire le chiffre...

Le blond était dans sa loge,faisait les cent pas comme un lion dans sa cage en se rongeant les ongles (nda:c'est très inésthétique,ça!.Lucius:Ta gueulle et continues.nda:Ca se payeras ça!).

Enfin bref,Lucius était en proie aux tracasseries habituelles de star-et encore,il n'était que choriste-du genre:

Oh mon Dieu,je vais passer à la télé et Oh mais la couleur de ce fon de teint ne vas pas du tout avec mes cheveux

Soit,comme vous l'aurez compris,c'étaient d'insoutenables contrariétés qui dévorait Lucius.Il s'assit devant le miroir afin de se contempler-comme tout bon narcissique qui se respecte-et sa décision était prise:il allait écrire à ce fabriquant de fond de teint et l'attaquer en justice.De plus la chaleur étouffante de la pièce le faisait transpirer,et suer,et comme par malheur il n'avait pas pris son narta à bille et le fond de teint commençait à couler.Charmant.

Il s'empara d'un sac en papier et respirait comme un boeuf à l'intérieur: un foirrage du côté maquillage le mettait dans un tel état qu'il hyperventilait.C'est ce moment que choisi une jeune femme pour lui dire qu'il était temps de venir au plateau et,avec une dernière prière,il s'executa de bonnegrâce.

Le générique de début de l'émission retentit avec force dans le plateau silencieux,pendant que l'animateur avait droit à sa retouche maquillage.Lucius regardait avec envie,le fond de teint qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses courts cheveux blonds cendrés,alors que son fond de teint à lui coulait en gouttes.

Les applaudissements retentirent et l'animateur-Graig Lennox(nda:inutile de dire qu'un nom aussi ridicule est inventé par moi)-décocha un sourire plus éclatant...que quelque chose de vraiment éclatant.Même Lucius était vert de jalousie.

Ouais tricheur,je suis sûr qu'il utilise de l'émal diamant,c'est la magie du blanc y a aucun doute

-"Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs,veuillez acceuillir avec,et comme il se doit, un nouveau groupe talentueux et prometteur...La révolution téfale."

Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité,bien que la plupart se demandaient quoi et pour cause: un groupe dans le vent,de nos jours,ne se constituait pas d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux yeux rouges et à la face de serpent,de deux hommes d'une quarantainre d'années dont un était tout de noir vêtu et l'autre regardait avec envie le maquillage de l'animateur et un jeunot d'une vingtaine d'années qui imitait à merveille,tantôt le poisson avarié sur l'étal d'un poissonier douteux,tantôt une écrivisse oubliée au soleil.

-"Messieurs soyez les bienvenus,alors je vais faire les présentations: nous avons Severus et Harry comme chanteurs,Lucius comme choriste et Tom comme pianiste,c'est bien ça" clairrona l'animateur.

-"C'est exact" répliqua acidement Tom,dont la perspective de se retrouver dans un plateau télé moldu n'enchantaît que très quoi "Chassez le naturel,il revient au galop".

-"C'est votre premier tube et pourtant je dois dire qu'il fait parler de lui.Il est vrai qu'une reprise de "petit papa noel" ne colle pas à votre image,d'ailleurs comment vous êtes vous rencontrés?"

-"Nous avons fréquenter le même établissement scolaire" répondit sagement Harry,qui avait décidé de sortir de son mutisme.

Ensuite,les questions habituelles pour les une et sans grand interêt pour les autres,se succéderent au grès des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

-"Eh bien,je vous remercie messieurs.Voulez-vous passer un message à la camèra avant de chanter?"demanda Graig.

Lucius bondit comme un diable hors de sa boite,faisait des signes éxagérés des bras en hurlant:

-"Maman,enregsitre,je passe à la télé".

Ce malencontreux épisode,colla à la peau du blond tout le long de sa carriére mais ce fût aussi pour ça qu'il était reconnu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux ans avaient passés depuis l'enregistrement de "Petit Papa Noël" qui devint bien vite un tube planétaire,faisant leur renommée et les auréolait de gloire.Ils avaient enchaînés des compositions personnelles qui avaient remportés un franc succès si bien qu'on les reconnaissait dans la rue.

Harry et Severus venaient tout juste de se marrier,Tom avait fait l'acquisition d'un chaton blanc nomme "Boule de Neige" et Lucius était actionnaire de Sunsilk,ce qui lui donnait le droit,non-négligeable,d'essayer tout leur produit ,à son plus grand plaisir.D'ailleurs,comme l'avait prédit Tom,il devint le pianiste de leur mariage.

Désormais leur vie privée s'étalait en grand sur les couvertures des magazines people,au plus grand bonheur des griffes avides,des péroxydées de salon de coiffure(dont faisais partie Lucius).Mais on était loin du salon de coiffure,on était plutôt dans un studio d'enregistrement,et ils s'attaquaient à un projet bien pkus hardu : un remix techno de la danse des canards.Pour l'occasion,Tom avait été forcé de troquer son piano comme un synthé et Lucius devait abandonner sa robe rose à froufrou fétiche contre des "vêtements" faite dans une matière sensiblement semblable au chrome.

Ils essayaient vainement depuis des jours d'enregistrer ce "purulant étrong" selon Tom,mais aucun n'arrivait à être d'accord.Un jour c'était Tom qui se plaignait du synthé,le jour suivant c'était Lucius dont les vêtements le grattaient et enlaidissaient ses cheveux,ou la musique donnait le mal de crâne à Harry ou Severus trouvait cette idée totalement stupide.Et ce n'était pas QUE l'avis de Severus.

Enfin bref,les disputes s'enchaînaient à la vitesse de la lumière,et la "musique" était couverte par les insultes qui fusaient de tout les côtés.Mais disons encore que c'était suportable jusqu'au jour où : ...

Lucius débarqua comme une furie dans le studio,faisant claquer les portes et briser les vitres.Il semblait être dans un état de fureur impressionant,à un point tel que ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffés.Les yeux exhorbités et la bave écumant au coin de sa bouche,il tenait une petite chose sanguinolente entre ses mains qu'il lança et vint attérir sur le visage de Tom.Ce dernier ne se décontenançait pas le moins du monde,il paraissait même heureux de l'état de rage de Lucius qui décuplait.

-"Alors?"hurla Lucius

-"Alors quoi?" ajouta faussement innocent Tom.

-"On peu savoir ce que Chichi t'as fait?"

-"Chichi?"demanda,bien incrédule,Harry.

Le Survivant s'approcha de Tom,et avisa d'un oeil suspect la masse sanguinolente et touffue qui gisait aux pieds de Tom.Et là,il reconnu sans doutes possibles,le pelage blanc et le noeud rose de Chichi le Yorkshire des Pyrénées Maltaises de Lucius.Salement amoché soit dit-en passant,ce qui lui fit tourner de l'oeil.Il alla d'ailleurs,embrasser le linoléum d'une propreté douteuse.Severus accoura à ses côtés en demandant des explications sur leurs agissements et le pourquoi du comment de cet imbroglio.

-"Pas plus tard qu'hier soir,Môssieur Tom Jedusor, a proféré des menaces à l'encontre de mon Chichi adoré,et ce matin je sors pour me rendre au studio et devine ce que je vois devant chez moi? Chichi!"

-"A ce stade là,c'est plutôt un tartare de Chichi."Tom se délectait de la discorde qu'il avait semée à croire que ses gênes de teriffiant Mage Noir étaient incurrables.

-"La ferme"éructa Malfoy"et il ose encore prétendre qu'il n'y est pour rien" écuma Malfoy

-"Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de tel"avoua un Tom sûr de lui"d'ailleurs je peux t'assurer que je me suis délecté de mon forfait,c'était une créature ignoble que j'éxecrais presque autant que ta voix" réplia t-il froidement.

Malfoy vit rouge mais il essayait tant bien que mal,de resister à l'envie-qui le tarraudait-de refermer ses doigts sur sa gorge jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.Tom,qui avait décidé de ne pas en rester là,en ajouta encore une couche en appuyant sur un autre sujet sensible-outre son talent en commérage- de Lucius...

-"En plus tes cheveux...ils ne sont même pas beaux et leurs pointes sont fourchues" déclara t-il,apparement très fier de lui.

Severus en avait oublié Harry,devant cette remarque qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire à Lucius.C'était encore plus dangereux que de se rammener en gryffondor dans les dortoirs de serpentards.Severus,en vaillant homme,s'interposa devant les deux protagonistes,et pointa un index menaçant sur Tom.

-"Là,tu vas beaucoup trop loin,Tom.Fait tes excuses pour ce que tu viens de dire" proclama Sévy-dit-le-Julien-Courbet-du-groupe-la-révolution-téfale.

-"Certainement pas.De toutes façons il fallait bien le lui dire un jour" dit triomphalement Tom.

Le sourire goguenard qui étirait ses lèvres,avait quelque chose de menaçant et de singulièrement déplaisant qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Sév.

-"Et bien puisque c'est le jour des révélations,je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que tu es nul ...en piano".

Un point partout,la balle vient au centre.

Tom effaça de suite le sourire sur son visage et , pendant un trop bref instant,Severus crû voir perler des larmes de ses yeux.Il crû bon d'intervenir une nouvelle fois en la faveur de Tom.

-"Lucius,arrête,tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas meilleur pianiste que lui."gronde Severus.

-"En tout cas,il y a pas meilleur écrabouilleur de chien" parvint à dire Lucius,qui reprit sa voix entre les sanglots.

-"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça,Tom ?" demande Severus.

Sa voix était sèche et claquante comme un fouet,il était comparable à un père qui fait des remontrances à ses deux enfants.

-"Pour Pimzie" dis Tom.

Et là,c'en fût trop pour Tom,qui alla rejoindre les bras acceuillants de Severus afin d'y déverser toutes ses larmes.

-"Ta torture?" dit Severus.

-"Oui,Lucius l'as i accidentellement /i mise au four à micro-ondes."hoqueta Tom

-"Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?" demanda,médusé,Severus.

-"Parce que c'est un sadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique..." et Tom repartit en sanglots déchirants.Malfoy,quant à lui, avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux démusérement écarquillés.

-"Se faire entendre qu'on est sadique par un Mage Noir,tueur de moldus et de sang-de-boube,je dois dire que c'est un comble."

Harry,se remettait peu à peu de son choc,se releva et à ce moment leurs quatres regards se croisérent et ils comprirent.

Le lendemain matin,plusieurs journaux sérieux et d'autres qui le sont moins,annonçait la rupture du groue "La révolution Téfale" selon un communiqué officiel du manager de l'ex-groupe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand Severus se réveilla ce matin là,il se souvint de l'horrible anniversaire que le jour du 13 janvier signifiait pour lui.Signifiait pour eux.

Une semaine après l'annonce officielle de la rupture de leur groupe,Harry et lui avaient déménagés à Prés-aux-Lards,pour y faire leur vie et avoir leurs enfants.Au moins,dans le monde sorcier,Harry n'avais pas eu à cacher son ventre qui s'était arrondi à quatres reprises.De temps en temps,ils parvenaient à avoir des nouvelles de Lucius et de Tom mais ils doutaient fortement qu'ils se portaient aussi bien qu'ils essayaient de le faire croire.En tout cas,Lucius sortit une gamme de shampoing et cosmétiques dans le monde sorcier et moldu (il est aussi l'inventeur du fond de teint qui se marie à merveille avec la couleur "gothique délavé" by Lucius M.) ce qui l'obligeait à se rendre de façon très fréquente dans les deux mondes.Il était même le parrain de leur petite dernière.Tom quant à lui,s'était quasiment exhilé du monde magique,et était devenu pianiste-professeur de conservatoire,il faisait autorité en matière de musique classique.

Chaque année,à Noël,ils reçevaient des cartes de leurs amis,qui leur souhaitaient beaucoup de bonheur et toutes autres niaiseries qui étaient livrées en kit.Et ils les reçevaient chez eux,de façon sporadique.Tom et Lucius ne se parlaient plus et dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce,l'ambiance était tendue.Jusqu'au moment où le lait de poule déliait leur langues et qu'ils ne se revoient la faute de la séparation du groupe en pleine figure toutes les vingt secondes.Cela avait été si loin,que Tom se mit au piano pour chanter "Tes cheveux sont laid et nullité profonde espèce de débile de Malfoy" auquel avait répondu Lucius dans un micro un " vas te faire voire,bâtard de Mage Noir râté,tu t'y connais autant en piano que mon c".Severus avait arraché le micro de ses mains de justesse ,préservant ainsi les chastes oreilles de ses enfants,dont le plus âgé n'avait quand même que 4 ans.Non mais.

Severus se leva peniblement,cette journée allait être dure pour lui.Cette séparation,il ne l'avait jamais crue possible et c'est le regard mélancolique qu'il étudiait attentivement les photos qui dominaient sa cheminée.Il rit en voyant la photo sur laquelle Tom avait "accidentellement"foutu le feu à la robe d'un Lucius hystérique et il était écroulé de rire quand il avisa la tête d'un Tom mordu par le clavier de son piano,un Lucius hilare et vengé se tenant les côtés (il n'avait,malheureusement,pas pu sauver son caleçon du litre et demi d'eau qu'il avait bu plus tôt).Puis il tomba sur une autre photo,une où ils posaient tous les quatres,le visage rayonnant et détenant le grammy awards du remix le plus réussi.Mais ce n'était pas la gloire qu'il regrettait.C'était leur amitié gâchée.Et tout ça à cause de quoi? D'un foutu clebârd moche comme un poux et d'une tortue qui puait l'eau croupie.

C'était décidé,Severus mit son costume de Julien Courbet,s'empara de quelques photos,mis un mot pour prévenir Harry et transplane direction Londres où il allait tentait de recoller les morceaux.

Une fois qu'il fût arrivé devant la maison de Tom,Severus entraîna Lucius et se mit à cogner fortement la porte.Tom allait gromeler contre l'innoportun quand il reconnu le visage de son plus vieil ami.

-"Severus,je ne m'attendais pas à ... ta visite" dit Tom.

Son hardeur avait baissé d'un cran en voyant qui l'accompagnait et il resta de marbre durant quelques minutes.

-"Je vous en prie,il faut que cela cesse,si nous ne refondons pas un groupe,je voudrais au moins que nous refomions notre amitié." supplia Severus.

-"C'est peine perdue,en plus d'être tête de mule il est aussi doué en piano que...".

Lucius n'en dit pas plus quand son regard croisa celui,furieux,de Severus.

-"Tu es aussi doué en piano que tous les pianistes du monde" lâcha,un Lucius,tout penaud.

Ses deux interlocuteurs se regardaient,effarés et manquant de très peu de s'étouffer.Lucius qui décidait de mettre sa fiertè au placard était un évènement comme on n'en rencontre jamais dans sa vie.Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là,Ô non!

-"Severus à raison,Tom,nous sommes des adultes nous devons nous comporter comme tels.Je suis terriblement désolé pour Pimzie et je dois t'avouer que j'envie ton talent pour le piano."

Tom aurait pû rester là à gober les mouches durant 3 plombes si Severus ne lui avait pas assené un terrbile coup dans les côtes.

-"Je suis désolé de m'être emporté,je suis désolé pour Chichi et je dois avouer que tu as les cheveux les plus magnifiques que j'ai jamais vus,j'en suis d'ailleurs jaloux!"

Severus regarda d'un air mi-amusé,mi-desespéré,le sourire satisfait et flatté qui ornait le visage lisse et sans imperfections (grâce à son produit "Décap'pustules" contre les points noirs).Les trois amis s'accolérent en une embrassade amicale,qui bouclait une tragédie de cinq ans.Ils avaient du temps à rattraper.Leurs regards se croisérent et ils comprirent...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"Bon,nous allons vous accorder 5 minutes de pause pour qu'Harry aille nourrir la petite".C'était le voix de Joe qui parlait dans un haut-parleur.A sa grande joie et satisfaction,le seul groupe dont il était manager et qui avait réussi à sortir plus de deux chansons potables s'était réunis,pour commencer un nouveau chapitre.Et il avait foie en ce groupe.

Harry prit un biberon de son sac de parfaite maman et commenca à nourrir sa fille qui venait d'avoir 7 mois.Bien sûr il aurait été plus judicieux de la confier à une nounou mais la pauvre avait été malade et ne pouvait s'occuper d'elle.Il donnait toujours à manger à sa fille quand Severus vint le trouver.

-"Elle t'as dit ce qu'elle avait comme maladi,car je sens que je couve quelque chose moi..." marmonna Sevy.

-"Oui des douleurs menstruelles" répliqua Harry

Un blanc puis toute la banquise de l'Alaska s'interposa.

-"Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça alors..." marmonna,rouge de honte,Severus-dit-le-Julien-Courbet-du-groupe-la-révolution-téfale.

Il repartit sous les (gentilles) moqueries de Lucius et Tom,qui avaient un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire.Harry,lui,n'avait pas été emballé tant que ça par l'idée de reformer le groupe mais il ne voulait pas amener d'autres disputes.Pour lui,il avait une famille qui passait avant toutes choses et le chapitre "musical" de sa vie était définitivement clos.Au moins,cela avait le mérite de reforger leur amitié c'était déjà ça.

Il rit en se souvenant d'une remarque de Tom,il y a trois ans,lors de la fête de Noël,quand Severus avait ammené Lucius,dans le vain espoir de les réconcilier.Dès qu'il les avaient vu entrer il a dit : "Tient,cette entrée me fait penser aux colombs qui ont ramenés la siphylis aux indiens."

Fallais reconnaître quelque chose à Tom,c'était son sens de la répartie.Qu'il avait toujours gardé intact même après cinq ans.

Il fit faire son rot à sa fille et la replça dans le landeau en murmurant un sort de silence(pas prudent ça,il est entouré de moldus).

-"Allez,on y retourne c'est la dernière." reamrqua joyeusement Joe.Oui c'était bel et bien la dernière.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un mot pouvait résumer leur dernier album.Fiasco.

Cette déchéterie monumentale avait fait perdre plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait rapporté et ils étaient désormais vus comme un de ces vieux groupes ringards qui tentait par tout les moyens de refaire son grand come-back.

Même la version rap du "Roi Dagobert" n'avais pas pu leur sauver la mise.Le public les désertaient.Un lèger abattement plainait au dessus de leur tête mais is ne regrettaient rien,que du contraire,cela servirait comme anecdocte dans le concours qu'ils faisaient régulièrement à savoir "Lequel à l'histoire la plus minable pour gagner la dernière part de gâteaux"

Les avis étaient très partagés mais Harry l'avais souvent remporté.Ce qui expliquait ses poignées d'amour sur les hanches.

C'était un vendredi soir,dans la maison d'Harry et de Severus,les enfants étaient envoyés chez leur connaissance,dont ils pouvaient être sûr de ne pas recevoir de cadeau e Noël pour la decénnie à venir.Soit.

Ils regardaient la télévision,un profond sentiment d'apathie qui augmenta d'intensité quand un critique fit l'annonce officielle que leur album était le plus merdique jamais inventé depuis l'invention de la roue.Et ça remontait à loin,tout comptes fait.

Tom s'amusait grandement à zapper mornement les chaînes,quand un éclat vif de lumières colorées attira son attention plus sûr que l'or attire les femmes (même pas vrai!).Une lueur typiquement serpentarde réanime ses yeux,les trois autres mal à l'aise se retournérent vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisérent et ils comprirent...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les quatres participants poussérent un "Ouf" de soulagement,surtout Lucius qui pourrait enfin retrouver sa chère douche.Il faut dire que passer trois mois à ramasser de la merde d'animaux de ferme en tout genre,ça aide à sentir plus l'ours que la rose.Ils tenaient dans leurs mains le trophée de la victoire et souriérent narquoisement en voyant la mine affectée de Plastic Bertrand et Jordy.

Comment ils les avaient coiffés au poteau!.

Ceci dit,même si cette "victoire" ne leur rapporté pas leur gloire passée elle leur permettait d'encaisser de gros biftons ce qui était tout de même bon à prendre.

Les semaines passérent après leur victoire,ils étaient de nouveaux invités sur le plateau de Graig Lennox,et cette fois Lucius revint avec un fond de teint plus sublime que l'animateur.Il était vengé.

Ils avaient commencés par être les figures emblématiques de la réussite et ils voulaient donner une image encore plus positive d'eux-mêmes.Alors Harry lança l'idée de donner de l'argent aux "pièces jaunes."

-"Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'on devra pas faire la bise à Bernadette" râla Tom

Harry fût étonné qu'il sache le prénom d'une épouse d'un président moldu mais n'en dit rien.

Ils arrivérent dans une salle,les caméras étaient partout braquées sur eux,comme au bon vieux temps et là...ce ne fût pas Bernadette qui vint les acceuillir.A moins que Bernadette n'aie pris 100 kilos de muscles,aie grandi d'au moins un mètre et ne sois un homme car devant eux se dressait ...David Douillet.

Lucius,lui,restait comme hypnotisé par cette impressionante montagne de muscles.Les autres étaient très effrayés.Leurs regards se croisérent et ils comprirent...

b FIN /b 

Lucius: comment ça fin?qu'est-ce que je fais?

Auteur:Tu veux vraiment que je le dise?

Lucius:Si je te le demande

Auteur:bon de un tu me tutoies pas ,on n'as pas élèvé les cochons ensembles et de deux ça s'apelle "revanche" ce que je viens d'écrire.

Lucius:parce que t'es rancuinière?

Auteur:Un peu mon neveu.D'ailleurs,ça sous-entend que tu l'embrasse...Lucius...?...Lucius t'es mort?

Bon ce one-shot est définitivement terminé,d'ailleurs applaudissez Yoko,qui un jour,un discutant de notre projet de "groupe" mdr avons imaginé tout ce qui est écrit.D'ailleurs je lui aie dit "Tient je vais en faire un one-shot".

Donc merci à Yoko pour l'inspiration ...qu'elle m'inspire.

PS: ne vous inquiètez pas j'ai pas abandonné "Broken hearts,broken dreams" je suis en cours d'écriture mais l'inspiration pour ce chapitre me parvient difficilement.?.

Yoooooooooooko viens me donner des idées ;-).


End file.
